1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to holders for clothing articles, and more particularly, to holders for handbags and other accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for temporarily holding clothing articles, such as handbags, hats, and coats, are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,415,126; 1,501,807; 2,064,133; 2,473,086; 2,521,037; 2,532,255; 4,210,302; and 5,094,417 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 159,834 and 256,738. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,126 to Stahle discloses a clip for holding a hat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,807 to Petschel discloses another type of hat supporting hook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,037 to Brinton discloses a C-shaped hook for holding a purse and an elastomeric strap for holding gloves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,417 to Creed discloses a C-shaped mount with a C-shaped hook pivotally attached thereto. U.S. Design Pat. No. 159,834 to Meyers discloses another type of holder for gloves and a handbag.
In general, the prior art reasonably teaches that as the number of clothing articles to be held increases, the complexity of the device also increases. Therefore, a need exists for a clothing article holder that accomplishes multiple functions with a reduced amount of parts.